1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storm shelters and, more particularly, to an underground, modular storm shelter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, several storm shelters are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,166 to Qualine et al. a tornado underground shelter is disclosed having a truncated globe forming a generally spherical tornado shelter.
And, in U.S. Design Pat. No. 337,166 to Kluzek an ornamental design for a storm cellar is disclosed. Also, in U.S. Design Pat. No. 261,432 to Ballard an ornamental design for an emergency shelter for underground installation is disclosed. And finally, in U.S. Design Pat. No. 242,924 to McKnight, an ornamental design for an underground tornado shelter is also disclosed.
Although numerous attempts have been made to provide a safe, strong, inexpensive, and easy to manufacture storm shelter, a need remains for providing an apparatus and kit which provide such attributes.